


Getting Married

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which one proposes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Married

It’s the middle of June when it’s brought up for the first time. They’d been living together for almost four years and they’re going through bills when Bart yells out, “This would be so much easier if we were married!”

Jaime gave a soft smile and muttered “You’re telling me.” Then the two moved on, without bringing it up again. For a while.

A year later they’re sitting on the couch with a take-out dinner, watching Sharknado (Jaime makes the argument that it’s so bad it’s good and Bart can’t disagree.) They had both just finished and sat back to cuddle when Bart brings it up again.

“We should get married. It’s about time I think. It’s been all but legal for years anyway.”

Jaime laughs then then starts to digging in one of his pockets. What he takes out is a small velvet box. “I’ve had this in my pocket for the last two weeks. I’ve just been waiting for the right time to ask.” He opens the box to reveal a shiny silver ring.

Bart smiles widely as he slides the ring onto his finger. “I love it. It’s perfect, you’re perfect.” He smiles again as he cuddles farther into Jaime. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jaime finishes with a kiss to the top of Bart’s head.

The next day the team is coming back from a mission that went amazingly well. They completed it without a fight, literally. It was a recon mission and not a single one of them were even spotted.

As they all walked into the main room Bart jumped into Jaime’s arms and gave him a sweet kiss. They broke apart when Jaime was laughing too much to continue.

“What was that for?”

Bart answered with a blinding grin. “It hit me during the mission that I never really said yes. So, for the record, yes.”

Jaime’s smile matched Bart’s watt for watt. As they kissed again someone cleared their throat. The two looked over to see the rest of the team that they walked in with.

“So, what’s going on?” Gar was the one that asked. And Bart was the one that answered.

“Jaime asked me to marry him last night and I said yes!”

“He asked last night and you’re only answering him now?”

Jaime shook his head. “No, he answered last night. He just didn’t do it out loud until now. And it was more we asked each other, but I had a ring.”

“I have a ring too. I just didn’t keep it in my pocket all the time.” The last part was directed at his fiance. His fiance! At the thought Bart grinned again, going for another kiss.

“Congrats, but can you wait until you’re at home to celebrate?”

The two lovers giggled into each other when they heard the agreeing groan that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Which one proposes? Nither of them really proposes. Bart brings up that they should get married while watching TV and eating take-out on a random night. Jaime just laughs then pulls out the ring he's been keeping in his pocket for the last week and a half. It doesn't really hit them until the next day when they come back from a mission that goes really well and Bart jumps into Jaime's arms the second they're back at HQ with a kiss saying 'I never really did say yes, did I?"
> 
>  
> 
> I had a lot of feelings about this one. It got way longer then I thought it would with way more fluff, but I love it just the same. I think it fits our boys pretty well. Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought and you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1 if you'd ever like to chat or something


End file.
